


Can I Taste Your Cookies?

by Resmiranda



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Spanking, M/M, One Shot, Smut, baking pickup lines, ereri, how was I talked into this?, kind of, really awful, riren - Freeform, sexual innuendo, super horny eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resmiranda/pseuds/Resmiranda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi just wanted to bake some cookies.</p><p>Eren had other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Taste Your Cookies?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daktasinsanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daktasinsanity/gifts).



> So, I was having a conversation with [ Daktasinsanity ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Daktasinsanity/pseuds/Daktasinsanity), and somehow we ended up prompting one another to exchange a one-shot where Eren was trying to seduce Levi with terrible innuendos while he was trying to make cookies. This is the result.
> 
>  
> 
> [ Don't forget to check out what Daktasinsanity wrote, too! ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1143350)

Levi loved baking.

He found it surprisingly relaxing, and was actually quite fond of sweets.

Levi also loved Eren.

Eren was intense, passionate, and _hot_. He loved Levi even with his propensity for violence and extreme cleanliness. He genuinely cared about the wellbeing of others and his work ethic was unparalleled. Not to mention he was fantastic in bed, the car, the floor, or wherever else they decided to have sex.

What Levi did not love so much was baking _with_ Eren.

“Eren, can you pre-heat the oven?”

“My oven is always pre-heated,” Eren purred against his ear.

Levi was sincerely beginning to regret following through with Eren’s idea of baking cookies today. It had been like this ever since they had started making them, and Levi was nearly at the end of his tolerance for Eren’s terrible innuendos. Half of them didn’t even make sense. The rest were just embarrassingly awful.

 _“_ I _have a couple of eggs for you.”_

 _“Care to butter_ me _up?”_

 _“I’d like a dash of_ your _salt.”_

Levi elbowed him in the ribs none-too-gently and told him to pre-heat the fucking oven.

“I’m a fucking ov—“ Levi slammed down the batter he was mixing, a small cloud of flour pluming out, freeing his hands to grab Eren and knee him in the solar plexus this time.

Eren doubled over in pain, hopefully winded enough to keep him from speaking for a minute or so, and Levi went to pre-heat the oven himself.

Unfortunately for Levi, Eren had always had an abnormally fast recovery period. As Levi began stirring chocolate chips into the batter, Eren leaned on the counter next to him and rumbled with only the slightest wheeze to his voice, “You should pour some chocolate chips in _my_ bowl.”

“ _Eren,_ ” Levi growled, trying oh so very hard to keep his mind on the task of baking and not the tightness in his pants. “Shut. The. _Fuck_. Up. You suggested we bake cookies, so I’m going to bake some damn cookies. Stop trying to seduce me because all you’re accomplishing is pissing me the fuck off.” Levi hoped Eren didn’t realize what a lie that was. For some twisted reason, Eren’s incessant attempts to get in his pants were slowly breaking him down. If the brat didn’t stop now he was actually going to fuck him in the middle of the kitchen. Which would be gross. “Go grease a pan or something.” He sighed in frustration, pouring the last of the chocolate chips into the batter and mixing them in furiously.

Suddenly Eren was right behind him, hands twining around his waist and moving _down…_ “I’ll grease _your_  pan…”

“Dammit, Eren!” Levi’s resolve finally snapped and he whirled around in Eren’s arms, shoving him back into the opposing counter. “Turn around,” he growled, silently threatening Eren to even _think_ about disobeying the command.

A shudder ran through Eren at the words, ending right between his legs. The dusting of pink that had risen to Levi’s cheeks didn’t escape his attention before airily breathing “Yes, Sir,” and following the order.

Levi leaned forward, pressing him into the counter and forcing his body to bend forward. Eren gasped at the sensation of Levi’s hard-on pressed against his ass. “Don’t. Move. An inch,” Eren could feel Levi’s breath caress his ear, sending another thrill through him before Levi pulled back and Eren was left leaning over the counter in anticipation.

Levi took his sweet time greasing the pans himself and plopping dough onto them in neat rows. Eren whined a few times, but Levi resolutely ignored him, thinking it served him right, pissed as hell that not only had Eren been using that terrible excuse for seduction on him all morning, but that it had _worked_.

And, _oh_ , he was going to make him pay for it.

Finally, Levi put the first batch in the oven and turned back to Eren, who, despite not having moved from his position over the counter, had somehow procured some lube and a condom from fuck-knows-where.

“You little shit.” Levi growled, walking up behind Eren once more and yanking down the sweats he had _oh-so-conveniently_ donned that morning. The brat wasn’t even wearing underwear. Levi’s hands moved to the waistband of his jeans, working them open with a flick of his fingers.

“I hope you know what you’ve gotten yourself into, Eren _._ ” Levi’s voice dripped with both promise and threat and Eren actually _moaned_ in response. Levi was far past pretending the brunette’s actions didn’t affect him by this point. He was going to fuck the little shit so hard he wouldn’t even be able to _feel_ his legs tomorrow.

“Spread yourself for me.” He commanded.

Eren was far too eager to comply and moved his hands back to his ass cheeks, pulling them apart and presenting Levi with his tight puckered hole. Levi’s breath caught at the sight and he wasted no time uncapping the lube and getting his fingers generously coated. Normally, under these circumstances he’d give Eren and nice, long, _slow_ prostate massage until the brat was practically crying for his dick, but with only 12 minutes before the cookies had to come out, he didn’t have time for that. So fast and rough it was.

Levi worked a finger in, moving it around and thrusting just a bit before adding a second, then a third. Eren was already writhing underneath him and it only served to make Levi all the harder. He extracted his fingers and finally pushed the clothes confining his lower half down, rolling on the condom and grabbing the lube again to slick himself thoroughly before lining himself up at Eren’s entrance.

“Is this what you wanted you horny brat?” Levi couldn’t resist sparing a moment to return just a fraction of the teasing he’d been subjected to that day.

“Yes, _please_.” Eren moaned, arching his back and turning pleading green orbs on him. “ _Leeviiii,”_ he whined.

Levi slammed himself in and Eren’s hands flew from his ass to the counter, gripping on to the edge tightly for support, and both of them groaned at the sensation of finally joining. Levi immediately set a brutal pace, taking only a few tries to locate Eren’s prostate and then relentlessly attacking the spot.

“ _Mmm_. L-Levi! _Shit. Fuck_. So g-good!” Eren stammered, his body alight with pleasure. Levi could only groan in response, the sweet sounds Eren emitted only furthering his own loss of composure.

Levi placed light kisses along Eren’s back as he continued to thrust into him, causing Eren’s back to dip and his ass to push back into Levi’s movement, taking him in that much deeper.

“ _AH!”_ Eren cried.

“Shit, _Eren._ ” Levi groaned in response. He gave a hard slap to Eren’s ass, making the brunette give another sharp cry. “You’d better… be… _nnngh…_ ready to come… _ah…_ you shit,” he panted.

“Levi, touch me!” Eren’s voice was pure want.

Levi smacked Eren’s ass again, admiring the blush of pink it left behind. “What was that… _hah…_ brat?”

Eren let out a strangled sound that might have been his name, but was too garbled to be comprehensible. “ _Please!_ ” he finally managed, “Please t-touch me!”

“That’s better,” Levi breathed, winding an arm around Eren’s waist to grip at his shaft and stroke him in perfect time with his thrusts.

As soon as Levi’s fingers were wrapped around him, Eren’s voice went up in pitch, the heat pooled in his groin rapidly rising towards climax.

“ _Shit_ , Levi, I—”

“Me too.” Levi cut him off.

A few good, hard, thrusts and Levi was coming, followed immediately by Eren after one last swipe of Levi’s thumb. Eren gave a long, drawn out cry, while Levi’s head was pitched forward, his mouth hanging open, all sound caught in his throat as he rode out his orgasm, giving small, shallow thrusts to coax everything out.

Levi wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, his mind blissfully blank in the aftermath of release and pressed another kiss to Eren’s back.

 _Beep beep beep._ The timer went off.

Levi groaned, thoughts of baking and stupid Eren and how weak he was when it came to the green-eyed brat coming back to him. He pulled out.

Eren slumped to the floor, laughing, looking spent but entirely too satisfied.

Levi fought the urge to slap the smile right off Eren’s face.

“Don’t look so damn pleased with yourself, brat.” Levi said, disposing of the condom and pulling his pants back up before going to wash his hands so he could sanitarily remove the cookies from the oven. He hoped Eren knew he was going to clean the kitchen until it was so sterile he could perform surgery in it. “I’m gonna kick your ass if these cookies end up burnt because of you.” Eren couldn’t hold back another peal of laughter, entirely too entertained that Levi was actually _pouting._

Eren sighed, and went to pick himself up off the floor, only to find his legs felt like jelly. He settled for just working his pants back on and remaining where he was seated against the cabinet doors.

“Hey, Levi.” Levi turned around from the oven, a sheet of perfectly golden-brown cookies in his hands. “Can I taste your cookies?”

Levi cursed inwardly as his thoughts immediately pitched into the gutter.

Baking was never going to be the same again.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment here or hit me up on [ tumblr ](http://resmiranda13.tumblr.com/) . You can actually ask me questions now because I finally realized you had to enable that feature.
> 
> Also let me know if you spot any typos. I'd much rather be corrected than have them exist.


End file.
